The Vocaloid Academy of the Arts
by theCheshierGirl
Summary: This is the story of a not so ordinary high school, The Vocaloid Academy of the Arts. At this not so ordinary school, there is a not so ordinary dorm full of not so ordinary people, this is how our story begins...
1. Oc Description

ME: YAY A NEW STORY! AND I'M IN THIS ONE! There are three OC's in here, me, my two best friends! This page is my OC discretion page! Mikuo, even though it is unnecessary, DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Mikuo: Alice dose not own Vocaloid, she only owns her OC's and the plot!

* * *

Ayumi Yasui

Hair: Candy apple Red

Eyes: Light Brown

Age: 15

Height: 5'1"

B-Day: September, 12

Favorite Color: Cherry red

Favorite food: Pie

Personality: Fun, crazy, and disturbed are three words that describe Ayumi! She's a girl who will go to all lengths to keep her friends safe. She enjoys being annoying and plotting world domination! Since she was younger she went to multiple boarding schools because her parents are never home. She spent almost all of her holidays with her friends Sakura and Ichigo. She may seem sweet, but she can scare you with one sentence. Although she may seem cold a first, she a really sweet girl.

Ichigo Chokoreeto*1*

Hair: Dirty Blond

Eyes: Blue becoming gray around the pupil

Age: 15

Height: 5'3"

B-Day: September, 23

Favorite Color: Royal Purple

Favorite Food: Chocolate covered strawberries

Personality: A fun loving girl who's smile can light up a room. She's one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. But mess with her friends and she'll have you wishing you were never born. She spends as much time as she can with her two best friends. She likes watching anime and acting on stage. She's often dragged into Ayumi's crazy planes. She lives with her aunt after her parents died at a vary young age.

Sakura Sakine

Hair: Alburn/Brown

Eyes: Green with a brown ring around the pupil

Age: 15

Height: 5'0"

B-Day: April, 27

Favorite Color: Any shade of blue

Favorite Food: Pocky

Personality: A crazy, fun, hyper-active girl who loves pocky. She spends almost all of her time outside or with her friends. She's a fun loving girl with a painful past that still haunts her. She grew up at the academy she will now attend. Mess with her friends or her pocky, you'll have to change your name, move to Mexico, and pry to God she doesn't find you!

* * *

Me: So that's the end of my OC description.

1: I did not chose her name she did. The first name means strawberry and the last name means chocolate.

One last thing before I go DON'T QUESTION THE MADNESS THAT IS ME!

Ja Ne~


	2. First Day

Me

:** YAY THE FIRST CHAPTER! and I have an announcement, Kaito, Akaito, take it away!**

Kaito: Alice is having a contest, whoever guesses which character she is gets a prize.

Akaito: She will write you a story about you favorite Vocaloid characters.

Me: Thanks boys, Mikuo disclaimer.

Mikuo: Alice does not own Vocaloid, she only owns the plot and her OC's

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* Len's P.O.V *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*

I was walking towards the sakura tree behind our dorm with my best friends Kaito ,Akaito, and a guy from our dorm named Mikuo. He saw us wondering aimlessly as he was exiting an on campus café, and asked if we wanted a tour. Apparently his sister found someone who knew the campus like the back of her hand and was willing to show us around.

As we neared the tree I spotted a girl who looked a lot like Mikuo. Same teal hair, only much longer and worn in twin tails. Same emerald eyes, she could be his doppelganger. it as kind of creepy, but I'm not one to talk considering how much my sister and I look alike.

"Hi," she said in a sweet voice. "I'm Miku."

"Mimi, I'm throwing down the book!" said an unseen voice. Miku quickly moved, barely missing getting hit by a large book. I picked up the book and looked at the cover, it was _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._

The next thing he knew he was looking at a girl. She was hanging from the tree by her knees arms behind her back. Her brownish auburn hair was in a on braid. Her green eyes were wide and full of naivety and happiness with an endearing ring of brown around the pupil. Even though she was handing upside down you could tell there was a wide smile plastered on her face. Her shirt as slightly sliding down, reveling her slim waste and pale stomach. And what seemed to be the beginning of a tattoo was sticking out of the waistband of her low hanging shorts.

She proceeded to grab the branch and pull herself up onto it with her back facing us. She took a moment to balance her self before executing a perfect back flip and landing gracefully on her feet directly in front of me.

"Hi, Hi, I'm Sakura!" She said looking at my face closely. "You look REALLY familiar."

"Sorry but I don't think we've met before, I'm Len Kagamine." I said smiling at her warmly. She reminds me so much of Rin.

"Kagamine, Kagamine, where have I hard that name before," She said half to herself, half to the rest of us. "I know!" she exclaimed her eyes lighting up with excitement. "Your Rinny's brother!"

"I'm sorry for anything she's broken or done to you. I really am. . ." I was going to say more but I was cut off by the quizzical look she was giving me and then her hysterical laughter.

"Rinny hasn't done anything to me, I just met her this morning. The others in the dorm started freaking out because there was someone as nuts as me and that were putting together a cat army to take over the world. Were meeting her at the café at 2'oclock. So we better start the tour."

"So, where's the tour guide?" Mikuo asked.

"Your looking at her." She said, walking away. She turned back and looked at us. "You coming or not?"

*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* Time Skip 1:50 *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*

We finished the tour and I've got to say, this place is HUGE!

"So any questions before we meet Rinny?" Sakura asked turning towards us.

"What year are you in?" Akaito asked a slight blush covering his face.

"Same as you, I'm a first year!" if this were an anime you would be able to see the cartoon flowers popping up around her. We all looked at her in surprise.

"How long have you ben here?" Kaito asked looking the same as Akaito when he first said something to Sakura. Her as fell slightly and I noticed a hint of pain flash through her eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"let's see I'll be 15 in three days, and I came here two days after my sixth birthday. So I'll have been living here for nine years five days from now." she said with a sad smile. I was going to ask why she's been here so long but she interrupted befor I had the chance. She walked up to Kaito and Akaito and gave them a warm smile.

"I just realized something," she said, looking up to them. "I don't know your guy's names, so unless you want me to call you Blue guy and Red dude I would tell me your names."

A bright red blush started to spread over there their faces, after 30 seconds of silence I decided to intervene.

"The blue guy is Kaito, and the red dude is Akaito." I explained smiling down at her, I just realized how short she is.

"Thanks Lenny!" she said giving me a hug, I could feel three sets of eyes glaring holes in the back of my head. She looked down at her Death the Kid watch and gave a little squeal.

"Guys we have to go or we're going to be late!" without warning she started to run, fast. She pause and turned to look at us. "NOW!"

We ran but still lost sight of Sakura. Mikuo pointed to a little mushroom shaped building that was he guessed was the café we were going to meet Rin at. The sign said it was called Alice's Wonderland Café. The atmosphere in the café was light and whimsical. It looked like we just stepped into Wonderland.

I saw Rin sitting across the café with to other girls. One I knew all to well With long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Even standing here I could tell she was still taller then me. I sighed knowing I would always be classified as a shota.

The girl sitting next to her I didn't know. Yet I was oddly attracted to her. Her long, light brown was swept over her right shoulder, slightly curling at the ends. Her side swept bangs, falling half over her right eye. Her eves were a deep brown, almost the color of coffee. A tiny almost unseen smile graced her lips. She looked at the blond and smirked, she whispered something to her that made her blush ad look out the small round window.

The blond looked back in our direction and spotted us. She started smiling and waving at us like a maniac. We waked over to her table and sat down.

"So," the blond said with a smirk "How is my shota cousin?"

"I'm grate Ichigo."

* * *

**Me: That's all I'm giving you so far!**

**Len: I like it so far.**

**Rin: How com I haven't said anything?! TT-TT**

**Me: Don't worry you'll say something soon! Till next time! Ja Ne~**


	3. The Cafe

Lens P.O.V

The cute red head choked on the gum she was chewing.

"Ichigo, that's your shota cousin Len?" she asked in-between coughs. Her voice was loud yet sweet.

I heard Mikuo sigh beside me. It was almost inaudible because of the redheads coughs.

"Waitress!" he called to the girl standing three tables down.

"Coming!" she hollered back.

I was in shock when she turned around. It as Sakura dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. The red head looked at her starry eyed.

"Sakura Neko Shikan! You look so adorable!" she said(more like yelled), latching her self onto Sakura.

"Aya, don't say my middle name in public! Your embarrassing me!" she said, trying to squirm free of the girl.

"She's right you know," I said with a small smile. "You do look vary cute."

"Thanks Len Len!" she said with a smile. The red head looked at me with cold eyes.

"Who gave you the right to call MY Sakura cute?" She demanded more than asked. Sakura sighed.

"Aya, we've been over this. Other people are aloud to talk to me. Besides, just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!" She said the last part with a smirk.

I felt Ichigo go stiff beside me. I looked at her, a terrified look was plastered on her face.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking about what happened 'last time', that's all."

"What happened 'last time'?"

"You don't want to know." she said, turning to face the wall.

"I'll be right back!" Sakura said, going through a door labeled 'Employees Only'.

I looked over at Ichigo, who was still frozen. We all sat in silence, waiting for Sakura to return. It was awkward. The red head was glaring daggers at me. I smiled nervously.

"Hi, I'm Len Kagamine." I said politely.

"Ayumi Yasue." Was all she said before turning to talk to Rin.

I was relived when Sakura walked back to our table. She was wearing her normal cloths, talking on her cell.

"Come on, everyone else in the dorm wants to meet the newbies!"

She was turning to walkout the door but I stopped her.

"What happened 'last time'?" I asked her. She put her small hand on my shoulder.

"I hurt them." Was all she said before walking away.

* * *

**Me: That's all for now.**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
